


Good job, Hadrian

by Blackmoore



Series: Deadly [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chesapeake Ripper, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Killer Harry Potter, Magical Dudley Dursley, Master of Death Harry Potter, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Smart Harry Potter, Time Travelling Harry Potter, Wendigo Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: Letters and finally a owl, a black hawk owl
Series: Deadly [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003773
Comments: 8
Kudos: 53





	Good job, Hadrian

Hannibal couldn't wait to read the muggle paper from the UK as he goes online to find the paper for the crime that was committed.

He looks at the muggle paper of the English in England and his lips go in a thin line as he reads what happened 'Good, job did it perfectly 'what a waste of meat though.'

Hannibal considers it as he read paper 'Murder-suicide, shut and close case.' Hannibal looks up when there was a knock on his door

Hannibal looks at the schedule as he reads the schedule "Come in, Franklin." The man enters and sat in the chair as Hannibal stood up from his desk and sat in the other chair

* * *

Hadrian woke up in the room as it's a day before it, he could use the floo network, to get onto the platform easily

He thinks about what to do with his free time at the moment, he writes to Hannibal lecter, who he needs to understand at the moment, so the Chesapeake ripper doesn't try and kill him and make him into art, after all he kept up with it

Count, Hannibal Lecter

Scio qui sis FORMIDULOSUS, Chesapeake ripper, sed non curo, cum omnibus Non sum similis tui: Spero fruendum te in diurna Muggle et quod causa sit, gratias ago tibi pro dans mihi ideam, medicus Lecter, seems I'm a darkling after all

Harry Potter, heir Potter

PS, thank you for helping, doctor Lecter

Harry grabs the candle he has lit and, closed the letter in an envelope and closed the envelope, with the candle wax and uses the Potter ring to use as the seal and let's the wax dry as he goes to buy an owl with a new face with his ability from the black family

Harry smiles slightly as he named the owl, something beautiful, of course he couldn't go with something boring, so a minor Greek Death god, Thanatos

Death is amused by the owls name, of course he is, he's death, a bird named after his Greek counterpart

Hadrian smiles slightly as he gets his owl to deliver the letter with a name tag on him.

* * *

Hadrian noticed the red headed family, the women is talking about muggles, Hadrian watches under a new face a dark haired child with dark blue eyes

Hadrian followed in after them as he looks around amazed but his mask is in place as he lets the child wonder in his eyes he got in the express and smiles after he is sitting alone with the same face with a smiles he reads a fairy tale,of the wizarding world

Ronald Weasley barges into the compartment as he watches Ron speak "Can I sit here, all the compartments are full?"

Hadrian went into the snake tongue $No, you may not$ Ronald Weasley leaves sprouting how evil he is

Hadrian laugh's out loud "Idiot boy." Hermione asked about a toad, Hadrian blinks as she barged in as well and sighs softly, as he starts to him a song he once heard from muggle, America "Ohhh, death."

Hermione looks peeved at him singing and not listening to her voice, Hadrian shakes his head at her as she left the compartment

he's left alone for the rest of the ride to hogwarts, Harry switched back to his face when they got there they are guided to the room

they sorted the first through, "Harry Potter" is soon announced, Harry smiles softly and spoke "it's Hadrian Potter, please amd thank you."

he sat on the Stoll as, the hat goes through Harry's mind

_'just like that?'_

Harry chuckles "Yes, of course."

_'death, right, that old grump'_

harry looks amused as he laughs out loud, everyone looks at him ' _oh you have to tell me that story'_

_'i will but first sorting you, are you going to fight me this time around or can I sort you into the house that you will most likely fit into better then anyone here'_

Harry smiles slightly _'I won't fight it this time, sorting hat, what's your name?'_

 _'Stan is my name, Hadrian'_ Hadrian smiles amused by the name ' _there was a man by that name, okay sort me Stan'_

stan the sorting hat spoke loudly and clearly "SLYTHERIN!" _'enjoy, the house of snakes, embrace your Slytherin self, Hadrian'_

hadrian smiles slightly, "Thank you, Stan." Harry stands up and smiles as the hat was taken off his head, nobody cheered as he sat down on a bench in the slytherin house, he's going to be sending a new letter to Hannibal, tonight

* * *

Count, Hannibal lecter

I got sorted into the house of the sly, Hannibal, amusing indeed the heir of slytherin sorted into their own house, amusing if you ask me

Heir Hadrian Potter

Hadrian smiles as he sent the letter with the wax seal.of the Potter's House put on the letter, and wrote on the front

_count, Hannibal lecter_

Hadrian smiles as he goes to sleep in the slytherin house


End file.
